teach me
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Losing on a bet with Rin, Yuzu asks Yuto how to kiss. He obliges.


teach me

 **Summary:** Losing on a bet with Rin, Yuzu asks Yuto how to kiss. He obliges.

 _ **AN:**_ _Ladies and Gentlemen! *lol* I'm sorry! I had to make something up in this author's notes. I had this story saved onto my iPod and I finally decided to post it here. I believe this is my first Arc-V fanfic. This is basically a short sweet little fic. Read on! :)_

* * *

Yuzu was nervous. She plays with the hem of her skirt, bites her bottom lip while humming a song to calm herself. Sitting next to her was Yuto who was watching something on the TV.

* * *

 _"No way!" Yuzu exclaimed, pink dusting her cheeks. She slams her remaining cards on the table._

 _There was a smug smile on Rin's face. "So Yuzu, when do you plan to kiss him?"_

 _Yuzu began to stutter, "But he's…I don't think…oh!"_

 _"Leave her alone Rin," Ruri defended her counter look alike._

 _"Nah. Don't wanna." She replied at her Xyz version with a teasing smirk. Facing at her Standard version, "You lost this bet, so you gotta to do it," Rin poked Yuzu's cheeks, "All you got to ask is 'Wanna French kiss?'"_

 _"Rin!"_

 _The golden eye beauty laughed and slapped on Yuzu's back._

 _"You don't have to do this Yuzu," Ruri interjected. Concern was written in her face._

 _"Why not? Because you happen to like Yuto? Because everyone knows that Ruri Kurosaki is in_ love _with Yuto."_

 _Red spread on the Xyz version's face. "No! I just see him as a friend."_

 _"Right," Rin rolled her eyes, "just as Yuzu sees Yuya as a friend because she has no idea that he likes her."_

 _Yuzu felt lost at words, "Yuya…he doesn't like me in that way; not in a romantic way."_

 _"Any who, Yuzu, a bet's a bet and you better," she puckered her lips at her, "ask him."_

* * *

So here she was; alone in the living room with Yuto. Alone. With no one around but just herself and Yuto. Her father had gone out; said that he was going to get some grocery shopping done for the week.

Yup, it was just Yuzu and Yuto in the living room.

 _'Oh my god! What have I gotten myself into?'_ She began to panic internally. _'I don't think that I can ask him_ that _!'_

Yuzu looked to her side and saw him. Yuto seem dazed into the movie as the dim light of the TV gave him an ethereal glow. Now that she got a better look at him, he was not just good-looking; he is handsome! Those grey eyes of his was so mysterious that she was sure that held a secret that he knew and no one else knew. His calm and collective demeanor and his personality was also a mystery to her.

It'd make any girl fall for him.

Yuto glanced in her direction, _oh god!_ He caught her staring at him. She turns to look away looking anything else other than him and hoping that he does not see her blushing face.

"Is there something wrong Yuzu?"

And there was his voice of his! His voice was deep and full of convection, something that make her fragile heart shiver; the good kind of shiver.

"No."

"I get the feeling that you have been staring at me for quite a while. Do I have something on my face?"

"No." She still refused to look at him. So he had noticed.

"Are you okay?"

God no she was not okay! She could not bring herself to speak to him now that he knew that he had caught her staring at him. She knew that if she says something, she might have sound pathetic. He knows her too well to be hiding something from him. But how can she bring herself to ask him that one daring question without sounding like a complete fool?

She shook her head, still avoiding to look at Yuto.

"Yuzu?"

She jumps at the sudden contact of his hands on top of hers. Her face began to darken and her heart palpitated and she was sure that her hands was beginning to sweat. He had no idea what he was doing to her.

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Yuzu still refuse to look at him. Instead, she cast her sight on the TV and ignore the one boy who made her heart beat so fast. She heard him sigh in defeat, letting her hand go in the process. What she had not expected him to do was turn her face to him. Her eyes widen in shock as the red grew on her cheeks.

"Looks like you have a fever." Yuto places his hands on her forehead. "You're feeling hot that's for sure."

Yuto was definitely not aware how much his touches were affecting her right now. Yuzu inhales sharply when he leans forward and let his forehead touch hers, his beautiful grey eyes closes at the contact. Her mind was going haywire at his sudden closeness that she was really tempted to lean in to him and kiss him. His lips were there inviting her to kiss him but she held back. She could not bring herself to steal a kiss from him. Not Yuto.

"Yuto." She winces at the sound of her own voice.

He opens his eyes and stares at her blue gleaming eyes. Yuzu had to pull herself together and not get lost into his mesmerizing eyes. "Listen," she begins hesitantly, "I'm…I mean, uh, I need to ask you a favor."

His eyes soften making her heart leap south. "Anything."

Well here goes nothing: "Can you t-teach m-me how to F-Fre-"

She watched his eyebrows cross in confusion as he pulls away from her face, "Teach you what?" he asks.

Her face began to burn from so much blushing. "I need you to teach me how to kiss."

* * *

 _Yuzu watched as her Synchro version was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Can I do some other bet?"_

 _"Nope," responded Rin._

 _"Come on Rin, can you make Yuzu do something else?" Ruri tries to suggest an idea._

 _"How about a second option?" Serena aides. "Can't you see how embarrassed she's feeling right now."_

 _Rin crossed her arms and closed her eyes, pondering on what other option she could give to Yuzu. Yuzu, Serena and Ruri were starting to get nervous; knowing Rin, she might give her another horrible dare to do. She releases her arms and looks at Yuzu with all seriousness. "Okay, because these two offered a Plan B, I'll give you a second option. Are you ready to hear it?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Are you sure that you're ready to hear your second option?"_

 _"Rin come on!"_

 _"Alright, alright! I'll tell you. Can't you live a little, Yuzu." Her golden eyes sparkles with enthusiasm that Serena and Ruri caught that look that Rin had on her face. Rin was hanging out with Hyugo way too much that a little of his mischievousness was rubbing onto her. This was going to be worse than the first dare, they could tell. "If you don't want to make out with Yuto, go out with Shingo Sawatari for a whole month."_

 _Yuzu made a face of disgust. Shingo? Really? Out of all the boys in Maiami City Rin picks Shingo! "Ew! No way!"_

 _"Listen Yuzu, that idiotic dork has been crushing on you for quite a while. And don't tell me that you have not noticed it before with all those subtle hints that he's been throwing at you." Rin tsks, "It's either ask Yuto to kiss you or go out with Shingo."_

 _"You're so cruel Rin," Ruri hugs Yuzu._

 _"You don't have to force yourself to do this Yuzu," Serena grabs Yuzu's hands from shaking. "She can back out if she wants to."_

 _"Nuhuh, she can't. She's either going to do one or the other. We wouldn't be having this bet if Yuzu hadn't challenged me to this game." Rin crosses her arms in victory._

 _'She's right,' she thought to herself. What was she even thinking challenging her on a game of poker!_

 _"So what will it be Yuzu?"_

 _"Fine. I'll do it."_

 _Rin gave Yuzu a quizzical look, "Meaning?"_

 _She had to bite back her words, "I'll ask Yuto to kiss me."_

 _"Atta girl!"_

* * *

Yuto let his hands drop from her face as he pulls back to stare at Yuzu, trying to take in what she requested. He heard her alright, but to Yuzu, hurt came first, followed by utter embarrassment. God she felt like the stupidest person on earth to have said that. What if he thought of her as desperate? What if he thought of her like as if she was coming on to him?

What if…?

What if…?

"I'm sorry," she blinks back on the oncoming tears that were leaking on the corner of her eyes. She covers her face hoping that Yuto does not get to see her cry like a fool that she is.

"Don't be," he pauses, "But why?"

Yuzu could not bring herself to give him the answer that he needs to know.

 _"Since you have picked your option Yuzu, you will follow as plan. You will ask him to kiss you, but you cannot let him know that this is part of a bet, got that?" Rin held her hand out waiting for Yuzu to agree to this. She was very happy, Yuzu could tell, because it was not Rin who was going to do this dare._

 _She shook hands with her._

She hates herself so much. How was she going to tell him this? Was he going to get mad and never speak to her again when she tells him the truth? But knowing Yuto, he could never get mad at her, ever. He is kind and gentle. There was no use in lying to him when he knows her all too well to be making up some dumb excuses. "It was a bet," she confesses.

"A bet?"

"A stupid bet that I made with Rin when we played poker the other night."

She heard Yuto sigh and move back, leaning against the couch. Yuzu puts her arms down and notices that he was not looking at her but he did not seem mad or angry at her. He seems confused. If anything, he looks like this had taken him by surprise. But knowing Yuto, he could be thinking about anything!

"So you want me to kiss you?"

She jumps at his voice which makes her feel nervous. "I need you to teach me."

"Just as kiss?"

She shakes her head no.

Then comprehension spreads on his face. Pink starts to dust his cheeks, which was rare sight for Yuzu. Yuto is never the type of guy who blushes so easily. He begins to scratch the back of his head. "And if you didn't accept this bet?"

"My second option is to go out with Shingo Sawatari for a month."

"Rin is starting to act more like Hyugo, I swear he needs to stop influencing her," Yuto smirks and then he begins to laugh. Yuzu was confused. Why was he laughing? "It was a dumb bet I'd say. Since a bet is a bet, you gotta do it, right?" he stares at her with mirth in his eyes.

Yuzu nods, feeling her ears burn in embarrassment.

"How long does it has to be?" he asks.

"I don't think that she mentioned any time limit." Yuzu begins to ponder if Rin had said anything else, but nothing else came to her mind.

"Then we'll take the time that we need. Even if it's all day."

"Yuto!" Seriously! Yuzu could not stop blushing like a school girl. Since when did Yuto get quirky and funny? "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything that you are not comfortable with."

He shook his head, taking her hands with his for reassurance, "I don't mind."

She could feel his fingers soothing the back of her hands with gentleness. Well this came out better than she had anticipated.

"So."

"So…?"

"…."

"…"

The tension could be felt in the air. She did not even know where or how to initiate the kiss. Oh god, she hates this kind of silence and tension that she felt between herself and Yuto. She felt Yuto moving and turning in her direction, facing her as she followed him.

"Yuzu," Yuto continued to caress her hands, "I might not have experience in kissing, but I kinda get the idea. Let's try something light and go from there."

 _'He's lying,'_ She told herself. Yuzu has heard certain rumors about Yuto hookup with other girls. None of the less, she nods in agreement.

Yuzu watches him inch close to her, face only a few centimeters away from her. She could feel her heart palpitating in anticipation, fear…? Her face grew a lot hotter than before and without a single warning, he presses his lips against hers. Yuzu jumps in surprise to his sudden boldness.

Yuto pulls away as she begins to breath hard. "You're supposed to breathe, silly."

She felt her cheeks ignite.

He lets go of her hands and places them on her red face pulling her close once more, his lips grazing at hers tenderly. "Remember to breathe and relax Yuzu, otherwise this experience will turn out not pleasurable."

Her eyes close half way as she felt his lips run over her lips with such tenderness that she did not want this to end. This time, she followed his advice, feeling his warm lips against hers. She felt his lips moving, parting her lips to open as she gasps sharply. Her eyes flutter wide as she stares at his calm face.

"Relax Yuzu," he mutters against her lips, "just relax."

Seeing how calm he was, Yuzu let herself go and closes her eyes and tries to follow his movement. Her shaking hands were not shaking as much as before and her breathing was short. She could feel his tongue on her lips that she opens her lips and then gasps when she feels him; his hot mouth had taken over her.

Oh. _Oh!_

Now Yuzu understands why girls like this. It was hot, intimate. It was…it was such a turn on for her (since it was Yuto who she was making out) that she felt like melting into a messy girl puddle. She finds out why she has to breath since the act itself was breathtaking. Breathing was now a sacred thing as she inhales from her nose. Yuto continues to encourage Yuzu still wording 'Relax' and 'You're doing good' against her lips as he continues to kiss her once, twice, thrice; she lost count, losing herself in the act.

Subconsciously, her hands slide up to his shirt and pulls him closer. Likewise, Yuto's arms wraps around her hips, his fingers lingering on her sides. He pulls away, a small blush on his face was there while he stares into her lovingly blue eyes.

"Umm…that was…" Yuzu nervously speaks, but he places a finger over her tender, swollen lips, silencing her.

He stares between her eyes and her supple lips. _So beautiful_ , he thinks. She begins to move her lips when he shushes her and kisses her. This time, Yuzu was prepared. Her nervousness and fear were replaced with wonder and admiration; his lips moving one with hers. His hands never letting go of her hips as his grip tightens as she mummers against his lips.

It was intensifying!

Feeling in a daze, Yuzu brakes the lip lock to look into Yuto's gray eyes. Her eyes lower down to his lips, that mouth of his was… "I think that's enough."

He shakes his head in disagreement, his eyes focused on her lips. "Yuzu, you said to teach you, so," he presses his lips, "we are going to practice until you get it."

She did not object. Neither did he.


End file.
